In the conventional selective call or paging communication systems, a trained user is required to enter a code from a communicating means, such as a telephone in order to establish communication with a party carrying a radio responsive to the entered code. However, in applications wherein paging is required by untrained users the conventional systems may cause difficulties when utilized.
For example, a customer, in a retail store needing information on an item in a particular department, may become frustrated and leave the department store, if a speedy means for providing the information is not available. The means for providing the information may comprise a paging system for calling a department clerk who carries a radio. The paging system alerts the department clerk to provide a response to the needed information.
The response may be in the form of two-way communication, when the department clerk is carrying a two-way radio, or in the form of a phone call to the particular department, when the clerk is carrying a pager.
An untrained customer may have difficulty using a conventional paging system to call the department clerk, since he may be required to look up a department name, find a corresponding department code. Then, via a dial interconnected telephone system, enter an access code, enter the department code, and wait for the response.